iBeat the Heat fun facts!
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: Title says it all. Behind-the-scenes look at this iCarly episode. Enjoy.


**Fun facts #2 :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, would I be writing these fun facts? Answer: Yes. But sadly, I still do not. All rights belong to Dan schneider. :)**

*** Scene 1 ***  
_Scene begins in Carly's apartment. Freddie is on the couch with his Pearbook laptop. And he's very hot (interpret that however you want, girls!)_

• See the silver colored fan that Carly is holding? And the fan on the table in front of Freddie? Dan's wife Lisa and him have one _exactly_ like it in their bedroom.

• The thermostat (air-conditioning controller) that Carly is adjusting is a really old-school kind. So, Dan emailed Harry (the iCarly production designer) after he watched this episode and told him to put a DIGITAL air-conditioning controller in their apartment. So, you heard it here first, folks: Next time you watch the iCarly episode iGet Pranky, which they filmed that week, look for the new air-conditioning controller on the wall.

• A reference to "Mr. Henning" – do you remember that teacher? Hint: The actor who played him has also done of lot of writing for iCarly, in real life.

• What Sam does with Carly's piece of orange paper is truly horrible, but if it doesn't make you laugh, then I'm not sure what to do for you. :)

• I love how Miranda (Carly) says **"Ew"** – brilliantly delivered. Most actors would have done a big _**"EWWWWWW!"**_ – but Miranda knows how to deliver a line like that _perfectly_. Same with her next line, **"No thanks."**

• You'll hear Sam say **"I'm sweatin' like a meatloaf here."** Dan wrote that line because... one day when he was dating his wife Lisa, visiting her at work, she left her desk for a few minutes. As soon as she was gone, Dan went on her computer and starting instant-messaging everyone on her buddy list: **"Help! I'm sweating like a meatloaf."** When Lisa returned, she wasn't thrilled with his actions, but she laughed. P.S. To the best of my knowledge, meatloaves do not actually sweat. (Don't you just _hate_ the plural of **meatloaf?** **Meat****LOAVES**. Ewww.)

• How 'bout a round of applause for the brilliant people who work on iCarly for the awesome Norwegian air-conditioner! Pretty awesome, right? Dan writes things – they MAKE them. How cool is that?

• You'll love when Freddie says **"Tubos Yellos"** – but why does Freddie often speak Spanish? WHY?

• That's not _real_ ice in the bag. Real ice wouldn't last long on a set because of the heat. It would get watery fast. So, the prop department (Chris and Lynn) get FAKE ICE which is often used for television and movie productions. Obviously, it never melts.

*** Scene 2 ***  
_Scene begins in Carly's apartment. They start close on the Norwegian air-conditioner, and then see Freddie at the kitchen counter, working on his laptop._

• Do you see those yellow tubes? Those are what you use for REAL portable air-conditioning units. When they would film _Zoey 101_ outside in the summer (the exterior scenes), Dan would be watching the monitors in a tent where it would often get well over 100 degrees. Not kidding. So, the production staff got a portable air-conditioner for him so he could watch the scenes (as we filmed), and he'd usually be typing a script at the same time. To stay cool and keep his brain working, they would set up a yellow tube (just like the ones you see in this iCarly episode) pointed right at his head, only inches away from him! That's how he made it through the crazy hot summers during filming.

• The writing credit on this episode goes to Dan's good friend Steve Holland (not to be confused with his other good friend "Savage" Steve Holland). Steve is a great writer who's currently working on_** The Big Bang Theory**_... with Dan's other good friend, Steve Molaro. He needs to quit hangin' out with so many Steves.

• Haha! Just after I wrote that last Fun Fact, I see that this episode was DIRECTED by **Steve** Hoefer. He's the guy who directs most of Dan's shows. He directed the pilot of iCarly and the pilot of Victorious. He was also the guy you'd see on _**The Amanda Show**_ who would run in at the end of the scenes and yell stuff like** "Movin' on!" **He's a great guy. SIDEBAR FUN FACT: Steve Hoefer was offered the job of directing _**Saturday Night Live**_, but chose to stay in L.A. and keep working with the Schneider's Bakery team because he loves them and they love him! SIDEBAR FACT #2: His last name is pronounced **"Hayfer"** which is where Dan got the name for the teacher on Drake & Josh who hates Drake: "Mrs. Hayfer".

• When Freddie picks up his phone, watch the Pear on the back LIGHT UP. Cool huh? _That_ is attention to detail. :)

• I love how Nathan (Freddie) delivers his line, **"Yeah, that'll happen." **Awesomely subtle delivery. Dan put that line in the script for "Freddie" because I say the same thing all the time in real life, whenever someone asks me to do something that there's NO CHANCE I'd do.

• And here comes a recurring character that all iCarly fans love A LOT... the one and only... **MRS. BENSON** played by Mary Scheer. They love her at iCarly!

• It wasn't scripted for Mrs. Benson to call Carly a** "dummy"** – Dan added that on stage while they were filming the scene.

• Acting isn't always easy, but Jerry Trainor makes it LOOK easy. If you think you can do it, try to say this line he says in this scene (as fast as he says it): **"It is a fifteen kilowatt liquid propane generator with a nine hundred and ninety-three cc pro-guard thirty-five horsepower v-twin engine yeah I said all that."** If you can do it as well and as fast as he does, send Dan a video of you doing it at – good luck.

• And ANOTHER one of the all-time-fave iCarly recurring characters: **LEWBERT**, played by the incredible Jeremy Rowley. I love the very awkward scene between him and Mrs. Benson, in the hallway. Remember the episode **iHurt Lewbert**? Well, now it's time for some fun awkwardness between them. Dan first saw Jeremy perform at the Groundlings (an improvisational theater) in Los Angeles, and first hired him for _**The Amanda Show**_ where he played "Little Crazy Hat Man." Oh, the memories. :)

• Well, if it wasn't enough for you that Lewbert has an eternal **wart**, now... there's a new body sore for you. And thankfully (as Lewbert points out at the end of this scene)... **"It never heals." **

*** Scene 3 ***  
_Scene begins upstairs in the iCarly studio, as Sam enters, followed by Freddie and Carly._

• Come on... what other TV show would have characters talking about putting yogurt on a never-healing foot sore? Only available at Schneider's Bakery. :)

• For those of you who loved how Sam said **"Why you so stoooopid?" **to Freddie in** iSpace Out**, there's a little surprise for you in this scene.

• And here comes **Sabrina**. Guess what? She has also appeared in a previous episode of iCarly. Do you know which one? Only the iCarly super-fans will know this one!

*** Scene 4 ***  
_Scene begins in Carly's apartment with Lewbert on the couch, putting his shoe on, and Mrs. Benson bringing some elderly people inside._

• Another **poem** from Mrs. Benson. When they made the episode** iSaved Your Life**, I think that was the first time Dan wrote an insane poem for Mrs. Benson. If I remember right, it went: **"Posy dee, posy doo, I don't want posies in my house!"** Dan doesn't know why he wrote that, but the way Mary ("Mrs. Benson") performed it made me laugh hard. So, he's decided to write her _more_ insane poems. I love how she delivers them in such an angry way. The one in this scene, about heat and the elderly, is quite bizarre and fun. I hope you like it (even though Spencer finds it creepy, which he tells her).

• As you'll see, Freddie educates Carly by telling her that "angina" is a word that means "chest pains". Although Dan often makes up things like that on his shows, in this case, that definition is correct.

• Ahhhh! **Chuck** is back! I don't think I have to tell you that this probably means bad news for Spencer. ;)

• Chuck's super- pretty older SISTER? Who knew?

• I love the LOOK Chuck gives Spencer right after he says **"Uh-huh"**. Kills me.

• Sam's line **"Yeah... get it good old man"** is really funny. Dan thinks it came from writer Jake Farrow (who played "Gavin" on **Drake & Josh**). Such a funny line, and so expertly delivered by the awesome Jennette McCurdy!

• And it's **Marty Klemish** – another Bushwell resident. His first appearance was in **iEnrage Gibby**. He was the man who consoled Carly about Spencer's "death" (of course, Spencer was only _reported_ to be dead).

• And look! It's **Dr. Dresdin** – the odd doctor who gave Spencer questionable allergy medication in** iFight Shelby Marx**. This episode, **iBeat The Heat**, is starting to feel almost like a family reunion, isn't it?

• I just realized while watching this episode that Spencer never wipes the cupcake goo off his face (until the commercial break). What is WRONG with Spencer?

- COMMERCIAL BREAK -

*** Scene 5 ***  
_Scene begins in Carly's apparent which is now VERY crowded (almost 50 people, according to Spencer)._

• ARE YOU READY? Hiya, **GRIFFIN**! Yep. Carly's Pee-Wee lovin' bad boy is back. Calm down, ladies. :)

• Uh-oh. A private talk between Carly and Griffin in the hallway? Is he going to try to KISS Carly again? Hint: MAYBE. Okay, that wasn't really a hint. But hey, I don't get paid to write these Fun Facts.

• WHAT THE HECK DID CHUCK PUT IN SPENCER'S DRINK? WHAT COULD IT BE?

• Chuck references "Camp Addemup" – do you know which iCarly episode THAT reference is from? DO YA?

• I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love the pure randomness of Spencer asking Chuck's sister,** "Do you like soccer?"** – and his smile right afterwards.

*** Scene 6 ***  
_Scene begins in the iCarly studio with Carly walking in to find more people._

• As you can see, Sam is (again) drinking a bottle of cream soda. If you watch iCarly a lot, you know that she often drinks cream soda out of the bottle. When Dan first came up with this trait for Sam (in season one of iCarly), he wrote "root beer". But when he saw it on camera, he felt it looked too much like Sam was drinking an actual BEER (because root beer bottles are so dark, like beer bottles). So, he had Chris, their prop master, bring them all different kinds of root beer bottles, but every one they tried looked too much like Sam was holding a real BEER bottle in her hand. That's why he decided to switch to the lighter colored cream soda, because he wanted to make sure that no kids thought Sam was drinking beer.

• **"Walk and rub... just walk and rub"** _–Samantha Puckett _  
**  
*** Scene 7 *** **  
_Scene begins in Carly's apartment with Carly coming downstairs to talk to Spencer about the air-conditioner._

• I love how Miranda ("Carly") says, **"This place is full of elderlies!"** As you've probably noticed, the iCarly writers enjoy taking the English language and sort of _twisting_ it... creating odd but fun dialogue that no one would probably really say in real life.

• Poor, poor Peter Penguin. No Penguin deserves to be squashed by the butt of an "elderly".

• Listen closely for a reference to the classic TV sitcom **Happy Days**. Let me know if you catch it.

• Check out the conversation between Lewbert and Mrs. Benson about what happened in the episode **iHurt Lewbert**.

• Let me know if you ever hear of another TV show in which you hear the line, **"You popped my wart!" **But what I might love even more is the line that Mary Scheer ("Mrs. Benson") AD-LIBBED right after it, when she said, **"Grow a new one!" **Dan never even noticed she said that until he got into editing. Mary is so funny!

• One thing we call all learn from this episode: If you're a guy, never let Chuck get near you with a rolled up magazine. **N E V E R**. You've been warned, guys.

• When everyone runs out in the middle of Carly's speech, you hear someone yell **"Stupid speech!" **That's Dan. :)

• I don't want to spoil the ending of this episode, so I'll just say that it involves Carly's Utopian society model. When you see it, I think you'll find it very funny – whether you've ever seen a Godzilla movie or not. But if you have seen a Godzilla movie, you'll find it even funnier. If you're a kid or teenager, ask your parents. :)

**Dadadadaaaaaaaaaaa! The end :) Hope you guys enjoyed those. Lemme know in a review! REVIEWS=LOVE. So go ahead. Click it.**


End file.
